


The Broken Escapes

by toxicgothbroth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicgothbroth/pseuds/toxicgothbroth
Summary: college au. Lance gets raped by his roommates friend after leaving a party and struggles to recover. Keith finds out and does all he can to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the fly. It’s a college au story with some ocs thrown in for plot. Feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts! I’m not the best author but hopefully I can make an alright story.

Summary-college au. Lance gets raped by his roommates friend during a party and struggles to recover. Keith finds out and does all he can to help him.

Lance groaned angrily. The music across the way blared loudly and made it almost impossible to focus on the homework. Of course, the work wasn’t due tonight, but Lance didn’t want to wait. If he did he was likely to forget or half ass it and he was already struggling in this class. He was simply not in the mood. Another minute passed of loud laughter and music before he had finally had enough. 

Lance slammed his hands down against his desk, pushing away furiously and stomping to the door. He threw the door open with a growl and about twenty heads turned to look at him confused. Lance simply ignored them and pushed past the drunken bodies into his roommates section of the flat where bodies of intoxicated young adults flooded from.

“Mike!” Lance hollered as he squeezed past a couple groping and grabbing one another. On any given day, it may have been him, but unlike his roommate, Lance didn’t get in on money.

“Mike! Where are you! We need to talk!” Lance hollered again as he emerged into the kitchen. A loud joyous yell erupted from the table where Lance finally saw his roommate surrounded by a group of other prestigious looking kids. Lance rolled his eyes and groaned. He was so not in the mood to deal with this.

“Mike!” He yelled again, finally getting his attention, along with the hoard of others surrounding him. Mike smiled wide and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder. 

“Lance! You finally joined our party!” Mike said happily and Lance sighed.

“No, I came here to ask you to tone it down a bit. It’s too loud and I have classes to study for. I didn’t get in here on money you know.” Lance addressed. Mike laughed and pulled him closer, dragging him to their shared kitchen table.

“No can do, Sir. I spent all week planning this event and now I’m executing it perfectly!” Mike said, pausing to sip whatever he was drinking from the red solo cup in his free hand, “But, my good buddy Lotor here says he’s needing to head home and study too. Maybe you can hang with him and help him out. He isn’t so great at class work like you are.” Mike pointed to a tall man at the end of the table with long platinum hair and a sharp, defined face. Lance had seen him around Mike plenty and wasn’t sure how he felt about the guy. Lotor glances at them and smirked before chugging two more whatever he had in those cups. Lance visibly grimaced before Mike shoved him forward into Lotor’s chest.

“You guys take care!” Mike slurred before grabbing another whatever. Lance growled, but the hand on his shoulder tugged him away from the table.

“Let’s get on out of here.” The one Mike had called Lotor said and he drug Lance along. Right now, since Mike clearly wasn’t going to shut down the party, Lance had no problem following this guy back to his own half of the flat and grab his books. 

He was mad. Lance grumbled and groaned and bitched as he gathered his homework and his books and anything he could need to study quietly, all the while Lotor sipped on a long necked drink in his hand. Lance wasn’t sure where he had gotten it and at the moment he didn’t really care. Lance took a deep breath and stretched then shouldered his now full back pack, turning to face Lotor.

“Okay, new friend, where to?” Lance asked, trying to sound as nice and peppy as possible. Lotor laughed slightly and smirked again. 

“We can go back to my place. I live off campus in a small house.” Lotor said, his accent heavy. Lance scowled a bit nervously, but Lotor put his hands up.

“Don’t worry, I live alone and I have mid terms to study for. I only showed up to make an appearance here for Mike’s sake.” Lotor assured and Lance relaxed a bit.

“Alright. Thanks for this.” Lance said, finally calming down a bit. He walked forward and followed Lotor out of the apartment and down to the sidewalk of his building.

The walked down the road a bit past a long string of cars and mopeds until they reached an obviously expensive vehicle that could only belong to a celebrity or ceo. Lance could only assume it was Lotors, and when Lotor unlocked it with a click Lance blushed a bit nervously. He didn’t come from money and being around someone who obviously did made him a tad uncomfortable. Apparently, Lotor sensed this and shrugged.

“You don’t have to worry about messing it up or anything you know.” Lotor said, climbing in, “It’s a car just like everyone else’s. It’s not made of glass.” Lance nodded and climbed in. 

The engine was so quiet compared to Lance’s best friends cars. Pidge, a small and aggressive girl he had know since his sophomore year in high school, had a small Pontiac that grumbled and clanked and made everyone who looked at it scared. His best bud since diapers, Hunk, had a wonderful car that he constantly put into rebuilding, but that took time and until he was done it would always make noise. Lance sighed at the comparison and decided to text Hunk. He knew it was late, but he really wanted to talk to him. He wrote out a quick, “hey, Mike threw a party and I left with some guy to do homework. If you’re still up, I wouldn’t mind chatting for a bit. Plus I’d like some help with the trig homework. Numbers are the worst! Amiright???” Before pocketing his phone.

“Was that your girlfriend?” Lotor asked inquisitively. Lance chuckled.

“Nah, just my pal Hunk. He helps with my trigonometry homework when I don’t get it.” Lance explained. Lotor smiled.

“I see. Mike tells me you are quite the ladies man though you aren’t too bad with the men either.” Lotor said making Lance smile and shrug.

“What can I say, I’m irresistible.” Lance said and Lotor laughed low.

“Indeed.” He said in response and Lance blushed hard and looked away, laughing nervously. He was suddenly uncomfortable again but this time for another reason. 

“So, where exactly is your address?” Lance asked, suddenly aware of how far they had driven. Lotor frowned and slowed for a Red light.

“It’s on 3rd street.” He responded and Lance nodded, eyes focused on the road.

“Isn’t 3rd street the other direction?” Lance asked concerned.

“Huh. Guess so.” Lotor stated, parked at the light. Lance nodded to himself, humming slightly before he threw open the door of the car and dove, getting tangled in his seatbelt before Lotor grabbed him.

“No!” He shrieked as he was dragged back into the vehicle. “Let me go!”

Lotor ignored him, holding him tight around the middle as he leaned over and closed the car door. Lance thrashed wildly until Lotor grabbed him in a headlock and cut off his oxygen. Lance choked and gasped but found he was slowly losing the fight. A tear fell from his eye and Lotor wiped it away with his free ha d that Lance wasn’t clawing at.

“No crying now.” Lotor cooed and kissed Lance’s cheek, squeezing tighter around his neck when he lurched away. Lotor smirked and turned back to his driving, the light having turned green a few moments ago. Lotor pushed Lance down, close to his lap, but never let go of the hold around his neck. 

Lance swallowed and tried to push off Lotor but he seemed immovable. The arm crushing his neck was hard and thick and Lance just knew this guy had a fitness trainer. As he squirmed, Lotor pushes him further down until he could all but feel the straining erection in the Blonde mans pants. Lance gasped when he finally saw and began to thrash harder, yelling all the while.

“What do you want from me?!” He shrieked as the car came to a stop and he was released. Without a word, Lotor unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door climbing out. Lance panted and watched as Lotor walked around the car to his side. Lance took this chance to lunge for the driver door but was grabbed by his legs and drug back across the car. He clawed and screamed and grabbed at everything he could, but nothing was there to grab and soon he was back against Lotor. 

Lance nearly cried and strong arms drug him up some steps and into a house where he was tossed hard onto the wooded floor. Lance spun around to face Lotor as the door shut with a deciding click. 

“What... what do you want...” Lance choked out, fearfully. Lotor said nothing. He just took a step forward. Lance took this as an opportunity to bolt. He stood and ran further into where ever he was I hopes of finding an open window or a door but as he threw open the closest room, he was grabbed around the middle again. He yelled and grabbed the door frame as he was dragged backwards again into another room.

“Scream all you want! My father owns this subdivision and there isn’t a single soul for about five miles or so.” Lotor said into Lance’s ear before throwing him onto a bed. Lance jumped up but was shoved back down as Lotor climbed on top of him. Lance pushed up against him with his entire weight but was quickly pinned down again.

“Why are you doing this!” Lance yelled, tears falling down his face freely. Lotor licked one as it trailed down before groaning. Lance chocked and almost gagged.

“I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time.” Lotor said, but before Lance could ask him to elaborate, a hand Slipped past the waistband of Lance’s sweat pants. Lance gasped as he was grabbed entirely in Lotors hand who was laughing above him.

“No boxers huh?” He chuckled and lance turned away, embarrassed. That however faded when he began to be stroked to arousal. Lance bit his lip in an attempt to keep it at bay, but his body reacted the way it was meant to react. He became hard. Lotor smiled at him when he could see the erection standing up, tenting Lance’s sweats. Lance however, was mortified and sobbed into his hands. 

“Don’t cry,” Lotor demanded and be pried Lance’s hands from his face. Lance clenched his eyes shut tight but that didn’t deter Lotor who kissed him firmly on the mouth, gripping Lance’s hair in his hand as he pumped Lance’s dick with the other. Lance squirmed and fought but it only seemed to spur Lotor on until, finally, Lance came.

Lance froze when he came down from the orgasm and let the tears slip down his cheeks. He curled in on himself when Lotor finally stopped pumping him dry and released him. Oh he Prayed that was all Lotor wanted, but, he knew it wasn’t. 

Before he could even process he was pushed down onto his stomach and Lotor climbed on top of him. Immediately Lance thrust himself upwards in an attempt to throw him off, but all it did was rub against the finally freed erection. Lotor groaned and pulled Lance’s wrists above his head, holding them in one hand while his other probed his backside. Lance gasped and struggled, but the body on top of him held him down. He sobbed into the bed as the first, unlubbed finger was pushed in.

Lance wasn’t a Virgin. No, far from it. This wasn’t the first time he’d had sex. Hell, it wasn’t even the first time he’d had anal, but all the other times, he had been prepared and, most importantly, he had wanted it. Now he was scared, not relaxed, and dry as a bone. Once Lotor decided he was done fingering him, then he would be in incredible pain. Either, Lotor didn’t care or he had no idea and Lance was far too scared to vocalize his desperation.

He could, however, vocalize.

Lotor groaned as he added another finger and Lance gasped and moaned, clenching tightly against the long, thin digits. He painted hard and his struggles lessened as Lotor worked him open.

“Yeah, just like that.” He growled into Lance’s ear, breath hot and heavy with arousal. His grip tightened around Lance’s wrists and he pushed him down further into the bed and began to rut against the exposed skin. Lance knew Lotor was losing control and would, any minute now, push into him prepared or not. A sob wracked him but Lotor didn’t seem to notice as he trailed a line up Lance’s neck with his tongue.

Another minute passes when Lotor finally gave in and pulled out his fingers. He had barely made it to the third finger and Lance was still tense, but he didn’t care. Lance already came once, it was Lotors turn now.

He pushed himself away from Lance and gripped his hips, pulling Lance onto his knees. Before Lance could even adjust to the new position, Lotor pushed into him fully in one clean stroke. Lance screamed and tried to pull away frantically, but Lotor grabbed him around the waist again and hefted him up into a kneeling position, cock still buried deep in him. 

Lotor grabbed his chin and forced Lance to look at him. Lance’s eyes were full of tears that cascades down his face, but they were also full of anger, desire, fear, pain. Lotor wanted to swallow all of those emotions so he pressed their lips together in a harsh, pain filled kiss. He wanted more though. Lance kept his mouth tight but Lotor needed to taste him. He gripped his hair harder and bit his lip until he gasped in pain, then forced his tongue into the open mouth before him. 

Lance tasted exactly as he had hoped. Like a caramel coffee and the raspberry lemonade chapstick he was wearing. Lotor has smelled both on him earlier in the car and couldn’t wait to see how they mixed. So far, he had to say the two combined were now his favorite flavor. Lance thought the exact opposite. Lotor tasted like several alcoholic beverages and an underlying hint of something else. Maybe a meat of some sort, but he couldn’t be sure. It didn’t matter because this was his least favorite flavor. He never wanted to taste it again, but what could he do? 

Lotor finally broke the kiss and both were gasping. Lotor moaned and he began thrusting into Lance who gave trill noises of discomfort until he was pushed back down into the bed. 

It took a second, but Lotor readjusted Lance’s hips and pushed into Lance hard and fast. He needed release and he would get it. 

Minutes passed and they were both groaning and panting. Lance’s noises of pleasure and pain spurred Lotor on until he finally came with a grunt. Lance wanted to cry when he felt the cock throbbing inside of him, releasing its seed into his body. Had he not already been sobbing he knew he would have been by that point. Lotor, on the other hand, smiled and kissed Lance down his spine, praising him.  
“You were so fucking good. You and I should do this more often.” Lotor stated as he kissed Lance on the mouth again. Lance shook his head no but Lotor just shrugged and climbed from the bed.

“Get dressed. You can’t stay here.” Lotor said before throwing Lance his clothes. Lance choked on his tears and sat up, Lotor watched slightly amused as Lance slid off the bed to stand, but wound up simply falling to his knees. Lotor laughed a bit then walked out of the room. Lance listened to him leave until he heard the engine of the car start and drive away. His heart sank low when he realized he would have to walk home. He would have to find out where he was and walk the way back. He sobbed loudly for a few minutes into the clean corner of the now soiled Duvet before he composed himself enough to try and stand again.

The second attempt was painful but easier now that he knew what to expect. Lance wiped his tears and leaned against the bed to pull on his pants but sobbed again when he saw the small stream of blood run down his thigh. He covered his eyes with his elbow and cried again before sliding into his pants as painlessly as he could. Once that was accomplished he tugged down his shirt and limped thorough the house to the front door.

To his joy, his backpack was abandoned in the dirt along with his keys and phone. He wasn’t sure if he had dropped them when he was drug from the car or if Lotor had ditched them as he was leaving but Lance didn’t care. He dove for his phone and unlocked it, calling Hunk. He begged as it rang for his friend to pick up but after a minute his voicemail answered and Lance began to cry again. The voicemail beeped and he sobbed.

“H... Hunk... if you get this sometime soon please...” Lance choked and broke down a bit... “call me back... I need you...” then he hung up. He took another minute to cry hard again then he stood, shouldered his bag, and began walking, pocketing his keys as he did.

He wasn’t sure how he did it, but he managed to find his way out of the almost finished subdivision and onto the highway leading into a run down section of the city. He had never been here before but just seeing it made him happy. It was something familiar and full of life. Lance almost started crying again when he reached the bar nearest the exit of the highway. A bar would have someone who could help him or at least a safe place to relax.

The bar was almost empty save for a couple flirting in the back and a man passed out in a booth. Lance eyes them nervously for a minute then sat down at the bar. He didn’t particularly want to drink but he thought he should order something before asking for a map or some directions or a number to a cab. He gingerly sat down on the stool, doing his best not to cry, when the bartender came up.

“Lance?” He said and Lance looked up at the bartender shocked, his face flushed and eyes rimed red and puffy. 

“Keith...” he whispered shocked. They both stared at each other for a minute before Lance took in a breath and chuckled. It was going to be a longer night than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith discuss what occurred the night before and avoid discussing their past. Bonus: a terrified Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have dated in the past but why they broke up won’t be revealed for a bit. All you know is Keith broke Lance’s trust.

Lance slid off the stool and bolted for the door. He hadn’t seen Keith in ages and didn’t want to see him now, not after how things ended between them anyways. But, it seemed, Keith had other ideas.

“No! Lance wait!” Keith said and grabbed his wrist. Lance flinched at the contacts and jerked away, but Keith held on.

“Lance wha...” Keith started but his eyes fixed on the seat of the stool Lance had sat on. Lance looked down at it too and his heart stopped.

“Is that blood?” Keith asked and looked up. Lance couldn’t speak, he just shook as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. Keith paled and Lance knew he knew.

“Bars closed for the night!” Keith hollered to the three others in the bar and pulled Lance behind the counter to sit. The drunk couple moaned their complaints but left anyways and the man who had been sleeping woke, nodded to Keith, then he too left. Once they were gone Keith locked the door and flicked off the neon open sign before turning to Lance.

Lance kept his eyes trained on the floor. He was scared of having this conversation especially so soon after the incident. He hadn’t even processed what had happened yet and he was going to tell Keith? After how things had ended between them before? Lance decided to ignore their history altogether for now. Keith may have hurt him emotionally but... he would never belittle him for this, even if he was kind of a heartless jerk sometimes.

Keith sat down in front of Lance who was still on the verge of crying. He was unsure what to say or how to even start this conversation. How do you ask your ex who hates your guts if he had just been raped? Actually, how do you ask your ex anything when they hate your guts. Keith swallowed hard. He wasn’t good at talking and that’s part of why Lance dumped him. But this was important. He needed to communicate. So, Keith opened his mouth and asked, “Who raped you, Lance?”

The reaction was an immediate one. Lance sucked in a breath through his teeth and tears fell from his eyes and his body began to tremble. Keith wanted desperately to reach out and hold him, but he couldn’t. Lance hated him. He had to remember that.

“I... I... I don’t know.” Lance finally said, sobbing into his hands, but Keith could tell he wasn’t being truthful. 

“Lance. It’s okay. They can’t hurt you now.” Keith tried to comfort but Lance just wheezed and cried harder. Keith didn’t know what to do so he pulled Lance down into his arms and held him tight. Lance threw his arms around Keith without hesitation and gripped him hard. It hurt Keith’s sides to have Lance’s manicured nails gouging his sides, but it didn’t matter. Keith held Lance until he cried himself empty and Lance was finally able to talk.

“He said his name was Lotor. He’s a friend of my roommate I guess.” Lance said with a shrug and leaned against the cabinet door. Keith nodded. Somehow, after Lance composed himself enough, Keith grabbed them both beers and then they migrated to the floor to sit. It really helped Lance relax enough to begin opening up.

“He apparently told Mike he had homework and only showed up to make an appearance at his party. I was just so pissed I didn’t even consider stranger danger and just went with him! No questions asked!” Lance explained animated before sighing.

“I’m so stupid... I completely deserved this...” Lance said resigned. Keith bristled.

“Like fuck You did!” Keith shouted lightly making Lance jump.

“We both know Mike is a swell guy and he usually has good taste in people. Even though he likes to party, he’s a decent fellow and you’ve always seemed to trust his judgement even when you two didn’t interact that much. You had no reason to believe Lotor was a threat if you saw him with Mike. This isn’t on you Lance, this is on Lotor. Remember that.” Keith stated determinedly. Lance stated wide eyed before blinking and looking down at the bar floor.

“I guess so...” Lance replied but didn’t say much else. Keith glared at him. He knew the boy well enough to know he was still blaming himself.

“Self deprecating asshole...” Keith said and Lance chuckled.

“I guess...” he said again, this time smiling tenderly. Keith stared at him. His heart ached. He so missed that look, that face, that body. He wanted to reach out and take Lance’s hand and kiss him softly. He wanted to hold the hurt boy in his arms and let him know no one could hurt him again. He wanted so many things he couldn’t have. He had messed up far too badly last time. Keith sighed and stood.

“I live upstairs. You can stay in my guest room tonight and I’ll take you home in the morning. Or, if you’d prefer, the hospital.” Keith said. Lance shook his head.

“I’d rather go home now and... Um ...avoid the hospital altogether.” Lance said, also standing. Keith shrugged.

“You should at least get tested for STI’s. I won’t make you do it, but it would be better safe than sorry.” Keith explained and Lance looked away.

“Maybe later, but not tonight or tomorrow.” Lance said and Keith nodded. 

“Okay. You still have my number?” Keith asked in response. Lance was silent for a moment before he reluctantly nodded.

“Yeah...” he answered bitterly. Keith almost flinched, feeling stung by the anger in Lance’s voice, but he controlled himself.

“Call me when you decide to. I’ll give you a ride to the clinic and even pay if you need it.” Keith explained and Lance clenched his fists.

“Keith... after tonight... I’m never contacting you again...” Lance explained and Keith stiffened.

“Tonight was unfortunate. What happened, seeing you, all of it. You really hurt me once and I don’t want to add that onto trying to just... deal with everything else...” Lance said, clearly angry. Keith wanted to be mad too, but he couldn’t. Lance was right so Keith relented. 

“I... I understand.” He said digging his nails into his palms. 

“The guest room is down the hall on the right once you get upstairs. Go on to bed. I’ve gotta clean up a bit.” Keith said and Lance nodded. A breath of silence passed between them before Lance walked past him and went up the stairs to the small apartment above the bar. 

Once up there, Lance found the bathroom and showered fast and hot. He scrubbed and scrubbed at his skin until the ghosts of Lotors hands were all but gone. He watched as the small amount of blood that was there was washed down the drain. And, he cried as he fingered himself clean of Lotors cum. Once he felt completely clean he shut off the shower and went, towel clad, into the guest room. 

To Lance’s utter joy, Keith kept some clothes in the dresser in there. However, to Lance’s utter dismay, they were his old clothes that Keith took when they broke up. He pushed down the feelings that brought up and dressed himself before climbing into the bed. He was tired, scared and sad plus too many emotions he couldn’t put into words adequately. He needed sleep and soon after laying his head against the pillow, he got it.

Keith, on the other hand, didn’t sleep much. When he heard the shower go on upstairs he used that as an opportunity to scramble to his room and lay down. But sleep didn’t come. How could it when the guy he still loved was a room away and in so much pain and he couldn’t do a thing for him. Well, after what he had done to Lance he couldn’t blame Lance for wanting to cut ties with him. Had it been the other way around, Keith could imagine he would have ditched Lance the way Lance had ditched him. Keith shook his head. If Lance needed him, he was here just down the hall. Thinking about the past changed nothing but being there in the present could.

Eventually, sleep did come. Keith finally fell asleep after getting up and sitting outside of Lance’s room for a few and listened to him snore softly. He was hurt but he was here and he was safe. For now, that was all that mattered.

The next morning Lance woke up to his phone buzzing like crazy. He rolled over and grabbed it groaning in pain as the bruises Lotor left on him were irritated by his sudden movements. With little issue, Lance answered the phone with a groggy, “Hello... Lance a speakin”

“Lance! Oh my god! Where are you?” A panicked voice asked. Immediately Lance was awake.

“Hunk!” Lance said and Hunk nodded furiously then said, “I got your message this morning! Oh my god! Are you hurt? Are you in the hospital? Are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t see it sooner!”

Lance smiled a bit and then said calmly, “I’m not hurt much Hunk. I’m safe now. I’ll explain everything in person when Keith drops me off today.” 

“Keith?” Hunk said, suddenly less worried and more angry. “Did he have something to do with this? Did he hurt you again? If he did, so help me I will wreck him for you!” He yelled and Lance half laughed.

“No... I ran into him on accident. He... he actually helped me.” Lance said, his voice sounding pained. Hunk was quiet for a minute. He knew Lance better than anyone and he could tell something really bad happened.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you about it when you get back. Stay safe alright?” Hunk said, trying to sound as not scared as possible. Lance smiled and said, “Okay.” Before hanging up. Hunk was going to either be hard to console or hard to hold back once he found out and Lance could bet it would likely be both in reality. That thought alone comforted him as he laid back down. It was still dark out and he was tired so he decided to drift off again back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. This one a bit longer than expected but meh. Anywyas, thank you for all the comments and Kudos! I really appreciate them all! Feel free to keep commenting! Any criticism and comments are appreciated! I’m not the best writer so any advice goes a long way for me lol

Keith dropped Lance off at Hunk’s house the next day. There were no hugs but Keith did talk with Lance for a minute before Lance went inside.

“Listen, I get it. You have every right to be mad at me and I’m gonna let you be, but this isn’t about what went on between you and me. If you need someone to lean on or just need someone to talk to, you have my number. I’ll do anything you need me to, so call me sometime.” Keith said, putting his hand gently on Lance’s shoulder. Lance just growled and shoved it off.

“Not interested. I have Hunk and Pidge if I ‘need support’ or whatever. I already tried to let you in and look where it got me! Let’s face it. You are fickle and untrustworthy!” Lance said, jabbing his finger towards Keith who rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I know...” he responded, “but you’re stuck with me anyways. Whether you like it or not, I’ve got your back when you call me.” Then he climbed back onto his bike, started the engine, and drove away before Lance could contest further. Once gone, Lance stomped his foot and growled.

“Son of a!” He yelled before wiping his eyes. He spent all night crying and he had a headache from it. He wasn’t about to start that again.

At about the time Keith dashed away into the sunrise, Hunk came barreling out the door. Before Lance could stop him he was wrapped in the tightest possible hug and his cheek was peppered with lines of tears, not his own, but Hunk’s. Lance hugged back and almost laughed at how hysterically his friend could act, but he frowned when he remembered their conversation they would be having.

Then he remembered last night. And the hands on his body, the tongue in his mouth, the kisses along his back, the fingers inside him, the blood.

Lance began to shake a bit as he remembered everything, panic bubbling in him over the events and without wanting to, he began to cry again.

Somehow, even with the two crying in the driveway, they eventually made it up to Hunk’s room without being spotted or stopped by Hunk’s moms. Lance had finally composed himself and now they sat on the bed, Lance between Hunk’s legs and Hunk with his arms wrapped firmly around Lance’s shoulders. It was how they always sat, but now It was different. Now, Lance couldn’t help but compare Hunk and his sweet, comforting gesture to the way Lotor has grabbed him across the chest and drug him down the hall of an unfinished subdivision home. They felt so similar so Lance ran through every single thing that was different. 

Hunk had thicker arms. Hunk had a softer, rounded stomach to lean against, Hunk has short hair that wouldn’t fall into his face, Hunk isn’t dragging me anywhere and I can get away if I need to.

Hunk was quiet the whole time which was strange. Hunk usually was the first to talk and voice his concerns, but not now. He knew Lance was adjusting to... something... and just needed someone to be there for him. Eventually, Lance did speak.

“Can you take your arms down?” Lance asked quietly and Hunk stiffened before nodding.

“Of course Lance.” Hunk said and removed his arms from Lance’s shoulders and the moment he did, Lance relaxed into Hunk’s chest and began to sob.

“Lance? Lance, what happened?” Hunk asked scared, but made no move to touch Lance again.

“I... I um...” Lance started but wasn’t sure how to finish. He scooted away from Hunk, turned to face him, then swallowed, attempting to calm down. After a minute his plan worked.

“One of Mikes friends raped me.” Lance said shaking. Hunks response was immediate. He took Lance’s face in his hands and held him gently, kissing his forehead softly. Lance leaned into the touch and cried. After that Lance explained everything, including Keith. Hunk sighed.

“I can call the police and we can report this guy.” Hunk said and Lance shook his head. 

“He has money. Lots of it. It wouldn’t do any good.” Lance said shrugging. Hunk huffed.

“What if we reported him to the school? He could be expelled!” Hunk offered but Lance said no to that too.

“He’d get a pass because he’s got money. Colleges love money more than smart kids. That’s why, even top of my class, I’m still struggling to stay in university. I have no doubt I’d be dismissed before he was.” Lance said and Hunk sighed loudly.

“Keith was right tho...” Hunk said and Lance looked up confused.

“You should go to a clinic and get tested at the very least. You don’t know where he’s been. You need to make sure he didn’t get you sick and if he did make you sick, get treated.” Hunk reasoned and Lance shrugged again. He wasn’t ready for that yet. Hunk clapped his back in understanding. Lance needed to take his time with this. Eventually, Hunk drove Lance back to the dorms he lived at, stopping for about 30 dollars worth of Taco Bell, then said their goodbyes.

“Call me if you need me.” Hunk said, holding Lance too tightly. Lance nodded.

“I’ll call you when I’m done eating.” Lance said. Hunk let him go and Lance went upstairs to his flat. 

Once inside, Lance groaned. The place was trashed, but did Lance really expect anything less from a party Mike threw. He shook his head and shut the door. 

“Lance! Your back!” A much more sober Mike yelled happily. Lance waved tiredly at him and began walking to his room. 

“I promise this’ll all be cleaned up!” Mike said and Lance said, “Thanks Mike.” 

“Oh! Hey, I wanted to ask you something!” Mike said too loudly and grabbed Lance’s arm. Lance jumped but didn’t pull away. Mike noticed but didn’t bring it up. Instead he asked, “How did it go with you n Lotor last night?” Lance paled.

“What?” Lance asked completely baffled.

“Well, Lotor has kinda had his eye on you for a while. He seen you when he’s come over for homework or parties and since he’s shy, he hasn’t found a way to approach you. I threw this party in hopes you’d attend and get to talking with him.” Mike explained and Lance laughed a bit.

“We did homework and I stayed at a friends house for the night.” Lance said and Mike sighed, clearly not picking up on the distress.

“Typical. Doesn’t take an opportunity when presented.” Mike said and Lance grit his teeth.

“Well, I hope you two hit it off today then.” Mike said, letting Lance go and Lance looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

“Oh, Lotor showed up this morning after class and asked if he could sleep for a bit so I told him he could use your bed since mine was taken and so was the couch. He’s probably still asleep in there.” Mike said and went back to cleaning. Lance stood there frozen for a minute before, without meaning to, he made his way to his room, opened the door and went inside. The lights were out and the curtain was drawn, making the room seem much darker than usual. Lance looked around but didn’t see Lotor anywhere and he begged that he had already left while Mike was busy. But, things didn’t seem to be going his way.

A hand snaked around his waste and another cupped his mouth quieting Lance’s scream as he was pulled back into a firm body. A firm body he remembered and that made him shake with fear.

“Welcome back Lance. I quite missed you.” Lotor said cooly before kissing Lance’s cheek. With a smooth and swift movement, he slid his hands down the front of Lance’s sweats and the other hand pushed its fingers past his lips and teeth. Lance gagged around the intrusions but wasn’t able to bite down. He panicked and pushed away from Lotor quickly, shaking in his entirety. Lotor smirked when Lance rounded on him, tan hands fisted into his own shirt.

“Get away!” Lance said but Lotor ignored him and advanced instead. Lance went to scream but Lotor covered his mouth again, muffling his shout. Lance shook his head but the grip was too strong so he threw out his fist in a punch. That also, failed when Lotor grabbed his wrist and twisted him around, wrenching Lance’s arm up to between his shoulder blades. Lance hissed as he was bent over the bed. Lotor chuckled low in his ear, breathing heavily against the shell of it.

“Always so feisty aren’t you?” He asked, grinding hard into the pinned boy. Lance didn’t give up though and dug his nails into Lotors thigh. This time, Lotor hissed, drawing back enough for Lance to round on him and throw a successful punch to his teeth. Lotor stumbled back enough for Lance to bolt for his door, but just like before, Lance didn’t make it far before he was grabbed and slammed to the ground and Lance’s breath was knocked out of him.

While he was adjusting to breathing again, Lotor shoved some cloth into his mouth then used one of his ties to hold it in, effectively stopping his cries. Lance choked and gagged and grabbed to pull it off but wasn’t able to. Lotor grabbed his wrists and pinned them with one hand. Lance began to flop and try to toss the offender off of him but it was no good. Minutes passed and he began to tire out and just cried and breathed hard instead. His lungs were burning, and his legs and chest protested each movement he made. The bruises from the night before weren’t healed at all and his body was still struggling with that beating. Another fight wasn’t in him. Lotor knee this and laughed.

“Guess I was too much for you last night. You should work on your stamina.” He jokes and Lance closed his eyes tight trying to ignore him. That hope was all but crushed when Lotor wrapped another of his ties around his wrists as he licked his neck. 

Lance knew what was coming next. He had already experienced it once, but it didn’t stop the quaking fear that was building. He shuddered when his pants were peeled off and his shirt slipped over his head to his wrists. Lotor wasted no time on dragging his hands affectionately over the smooth bronze skin then leaning down to trail small kisses across it. Lance pushed at Lotor in an attempt to get him off but Lotor just groaned and tied Lance’s bound wrists to the bed post with little effort and began again.

He trailed down Lance’s trembling body until he reached his groin. Breath ghosted over Lance’s penis and he began to thrash again but Lotor gripped him hard enough to bruise until finally Lance relented and stilled. Lotor smirked and leaned down again, finally using his hands for pleasure and not pain, and he gripped Lance’s flaccid penis in a firm hold. He smiled knowing it wouldn’t be limp for long, then licked a line from his balls up to the crown with a flick. Lance gasped and bucked a bit and Lotor knew he had him. He dove back down and took the whole length into his mouth, tongue swirling against the top and Lance moaned loudly behind the gag as his body was drug into arousal. Lotor bobbed and sucked until it was fully hard, standing aloft on its own. After a couple more generous sucks, Lotor pulled away and let go. 

Lance knew it wasn’t, but he hoped Lotor was finished and would just leave him. Instead, Lance felt fingers prod at his torn ass hole before pushing in painfully. Lance groaned and tried to squirm away but was stopped by Lotors body pressing against his, kissing his neck. As he fingered Lance open again, he began to pant in need too. He licked against Lance’s neck, breathing hard, then biting down equally as hard. Lance shrieked behind the gag and writhed beneath Lotor who only moaned his name loudly, kissing the immediate bruise. Lance cried.

When he pulled away, Lance knew Lotor was ready and he braces himself for the inevitable penetration. Lotor undid his pants quickly, cussing when his hands slipped, then lined himself up with the stretched hole he so carefully prepared. Lance clenched his eyes shut and began to hyperventilate around the gag. Lotor pet his face as soothingly as a rapist could, then pushed in to the hilt. 

This time it didn’t hurt so bad. The year still ached, Of course, but the act itself wasn’t so bad. Lance breathed through his nose and forced his body to relax a bit and the pain lessened even more so. He was so grateful for that. Then Lotor began to move slowly and deliberately. He was searching for Lance’s prostate. Even without being told so, Lance could tell that Lotor wanted to make Lance cum by just his penis and Lance knew that he would once Lotor learned where to hit. Lance didn’t wait long because Lotor soon did.

Lance’s chest lurched off the ground, arching as the pleasure hit him. Lotor stilled for a second, looking shocked and then very pleased before lurching forward to hit it again, eliciting another similar reaction. He took the keens and squirms as his go ahead and he began to thrust in a continuous pattern that had Lance gasping and writhing beneath him. Precum dripped down Lance’s penis onto his stomach and Lotor couldn’t resist the urge to wipe some up with his fingers and taste. Lance scowled and looked away, face flushed and embarrassed and covered with still flowing tears. Lotor didn’t care about that. Lance tasted better than he had thought he would. Lotor guessed being a vegetarian could change things but he didn’t realize taste was one of them. He smiled and quickened his face, getting close.

“Oh Lance,” he moaned into Lance’s ear, hefting the boys thin legs over his shoulders and bending him in almost half, thrusting deeper. Against his chest, Lotor could feel Lance’s cock throbbing. He was close too. Lotor leaned back and took the member in his hand and pumped. Not but 10 strokes later and Lance clenched around his own dick still buried inside as he came. Lotor grunted against the sudden tightness and then he too came hard.

Lotor collapsed against Lance, both covered in sweat and were breathing heavily and unevenly. Lotor let himself soften without pulling out and just lay on top of Lance until he sat up and undid the ties around his mouth and wrists. Immediately, Once his hands were free, Lance began to backpedal away but was held fast.

“Hold still. I’m still inside you.” Lotor stayed griping Lance’s upper arms. And Lance began to panic.

“Get out of me!” He wheezed and pushed against Lotor. “Get... Get out!” Lotor rolled his eyes then grabbed his face.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” He responded then kissed Lance fiercely, forcing his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Lance didn’t kiss back but instead tried to push Lotors tongue away with his own. To his dismay though, that only spurred Lotor on and he kissed harder and deeper until he couldn’t no longer breath and needed to pull away, finally unsheathing himself from Lance. Even fully pulled out though, Lotor held Lance against him. He wasn’t done yet.

“I have a proposal for you.” Lotor said, his accent as heavy as his breathing. Lance shook his head and sobbed. Lotor rolled his eyes again, but didn’t stop talking.

“I want you to give yourself to me, completely.” Lotor said and Lance stopped crying long enough to laugh in his face.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Lance asked pushing against Lotors chest, “You.. you just attacked me! Again! I would never do this again with YOU willingly!” 

“You wouldn’t?” Lotor asked.

“No!” Lance countered.

“Even if it meant you and your family get deported?” Lotor asked and Lance froze.

“What?” He asked, voice exceedingly quiet. Lotor smiled. He knew he had him.

“You’re from Cuba I believe? Mike tells me everything in case you were curious, and he told me your family are first generation immigrants from Cuba. One word from my father and suddenly there could be an issue with their citizenship status. Wouldn’t that just be a shame?” Lotor said, joy and venom dripping from his lips. Lance looked at the floor.

“That’s not true...” Lance tried to reason but Lotor just chuckled.

“I grew up in England, but my father is an American senator and is very adamant on his immigration policy. One word from me about you and he will find something and have you and your whole family thrown out. It wouldn’t even be more than a phone call.” Lotor explained and Lance was completely frozen.

“You can’t...” Lance said trying to fight back. Lotor just ran a hand up his thigh.

“But I completely can.” He said. “However, if you agree to be mine, I won’t even mention that you weren’t born here to my father. Your choice.”

Lance grit his teeth. His chest hurt. He didn’t know what to do. He began to panic and the world seemed to fall into him, everything seemed too close and too loud. 

Then Lotor apple again.

“This offer ends when I leave this room. And I’m leaving now.” Lotor said and Lance snapped from his fearful stupor.

“Don’t leave!” He yelled and Lotor stopped.

“Yes?” He asked smugly. Lance stared at him, his words caught in his throat. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t say it. Lotor frowned and turned always saying, “Fine then.” Before grabbing the door handle. Lance panicked.

“I’ll do it!” He yelled after him and Lotor turned back to face him.

“Do what?” Lotor asked.

“Whatever you want. You want sex? I’ll give it to you anyway you fucking want. Want me to be on your arm to show off or whatever, I’ll do that too. You just need to ask and I’m yours.” Lance elaborated and Lotor looked elated.

“Just leave my family alone okay?” Lance asked feeling defeated. Lotor nodded. 

“I’ll pick you up tonight at 8 for dinner. Dress nice.” Lotor said then left the room. Lance broke down crying the moment the door was closed. He felt as though his world were imploding. His body was no longer his, his family could be torn apart, he may never get to have a real relationship again. The walls seemed to begin their falling in again when the phone rang. Lance blinked and wiped his face, composing his voice then he answered.

“Hey, this is Lance!” He said cheerfully.

“Lance?” Keith asked and Lance’s heart dropped.

“Keith...” he whispered.

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked very concerned and Lance shook his head, suddenly crying again.

“No...no I’m not...” Lance said. It was going to be a long talk, Lance could tell.


End file.
